gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMinorEditor94
Welcome RE: Soldier I'll give it another try when I get the chance, and I'll get back to you when I find out. Sam Talk 17:05, December 18, 2015 (UTC) OKay, two things I want to ask, what is the best way to talk to others here? And how do i get the help I need quickly, sorry if these Q confuse you.. Ps, I cannot seem to log in on my phone, :\ it says my password is wrong, even though both my name and password are correct :If you have a question about something on the Wiki, the best way is probably via talk pages. How quickly they respond depends on when you ask them. For off-topic chat, there's the Wiki Chat, which is usually fairly busy. With regards to your phone, I don't use the Wiki on my phone so I can't help you there I'm afraid. Sam Talk 20:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Where can I find the talk pages.? Sorry about not using the signature, im not used to do that yet TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 20:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::You're talking on a personal talk page, so if you have a question for a specific user you can ask them on their personal one, like you did with me. With regards to article talk pages, there is usually a button next to the edit button entitled "Talk". Sam Talk 20:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Now that you've found that out, go ahead and add it. I have the PSP version, so I probably should have added that before removing the post. Sam Talk 21:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Why isn't their a comment section? like this wikia http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Missing_Christmas_Tree ?? TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 21:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) So we could discuss which posts edits should and shouldn't be there? :I'm not sure. Apparently the bureaucrats from long ago chose not to implement them, and I suppose the article talk pages are used for that instead. Sam Talk 21:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :My reason not to like the system too much, hehe.. still, I find this removing of entire posts passive aggresive.. I only remove posts which are utter nonsense, TOO oblious (on the hitman wikia there was a post that said that "snipers could kill you in you know what" which is not only redundant but also unclear. or if they sound absurd and with no proof to their statement or proof that disproves them lying around.. sorry for my english.. It is not my native language and it is hard sometimes to figure out sentences TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 21:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what we do too. The amount of obvious "trivia" we have to remove, you wouldn't believe. Like one I saw on the LS River page: "The water levels rise significantly when it rains". I mean, really? Also, don't worry about your English, it's perfectly legible. There are other users on here who don't speak English as a first language so you're not alone. Sam Talk 21:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Im an asshole though, or a hypocrite.. I dislike people posting screenshots in their native language on the english wikia. Or if they forget "the" "a" "an" for instance "player must go to car, car drive to checkpoint, man with gun come, gun fire, player die. MIssion fail" :::People changing the language on here is fortunately rare, and usually only done by vandals. Sam Talk 21:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I disagree, I have seen it to many times that whole sentences were fucked.. Take a look at the page for the shark leader, and check the screenshot TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 07:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC)